Light up the sky
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: third story after Love in the stars. Amelia and Arrow's life as young parents to a Teen , a pre-teen and a baby can life get any crazier...um yeah it can..
1. crazy

today was just another day in the Arrow home. Most people might have called it crazy they called it life. As the sound of things breaking and two teenage girls yelling and one baby cry Amelia and Alton knew there day was starting. "Perhaps if we lay here alittle longer they'll either kill one another or play out. " Amelia mumbled. But when her and Alton's bedroom door burst open with a screaming Bethany she knew other wise.

"Mum dad she's lost it we need to lock her up !" Bethany dove under the bed as Scarlet dove right in behind her. "I geuss not ." Alton whispered. Then Beth jumped right between the two and went under the covers. Amelia just looked at Alton whom was stareing down where a giant lump once known as Bethany was.

Suddenly Scarlet came out from under the bed and pounce right on top of her. "got you now you cloths stealing , bathroom hogging , life ruiner!" "HELP me!" Beth squeeked under the covers.

"Scarlet Jade Arrow get off of Bethany ! And Bethany Maria Arrow Get out from under those covers!" Amelia ordered.

Both girls complied and both sat there at the foot of the large bed looking at the two adults. "Whats going on now?" Alton asked when no one said anything.

Both wanted to be right so they started talking over one another. "She!" "She!" "Me?" "Yeah you...me?" "Anwsered the phone and it was Zachary." "It was a boy!" "Zach!" "dont matter!" "Who are you to run my life !" "you just mad cause you love him!" "Shut up you little!" "Anyways!" Amelia cut in before it all started agin. "She decided to Tell Zach I could come to the phone right now I was still snoreing!"

Both Alton and Amelia looked at one another."Uh well..." Alton started. "Okay . BEthany you shouldn't be telling scarlets friends every detail of her life and Scarlet you shouldnt be trying to smother Beth under the blankets. "

"Yes ma'am.." "now run along before I make you both kiss and make up." Both looked at one another in horror. "Bye!" "Later!"

After they closed the door amelia and Alton looked at one another and bursted out laughing. Suddenly hearing the soft little crys of there infant daughter made both of them moun there day had began.

"she'll be 12months old in a week darling." "Yes and you also know what that means Amelia." "Christmas I know Alton." "And family. " "Oh right...that crazy bunch of people that we were cursed with at birth."

"come now darling they arent that bad." "I think you've gotten alheimers my dear husband." "My memory is just fine." "Perhaps better now go tend to our daughter while I get awoken by a nice warm shower."

"Very well dear." He smiled and went to Becca's room. "good morning princess." He said picking her up. The little girl had her wrapped around her finger the moment she was born.

It was very plain to see this child would be the description of a 'Daddy's girl'

His sister was coming today with her family..and Henry. They had just resently had there fourth Child a little girl named Annalease. Sadly this would be the first time Alton would get to see her because he couldn't travel all the way to Antirx where they lived and leave Amelia with the girls. Nor would he want to the three were enough for thw two of them to handle , heck Becca was enough for them to handle.

"Are you hungery darling?" He asked and all she did was giggle.

"Great they'll have conversation with the baby but hardly us.." Scarlet said crossing her arms. "Well Becca's learning things so she needs to be talked to." Beth said coming beside her.

they looked as Alton sat down in the recliner they had in there. She excitedly took the bottle. "Slow down now we wouldn't want you to choke on it."

When she was finished he took her to her playpen in his and Amelia's study where he knew they'd be working today on mt. Paperworks-gunna-kill-me.

He walked into there bedroom to find his wife now fully dressed and sitting at the vanity putting on her make up.

"Going out are we?" He teased. "Alton you know me always ready for anything. " "I know." She smiled and stood up. Even at her full height of 6 foot he was still eight inchs taller than she was.

"Wheres Rebecca ?" She asked after they kissed. "In the study watching over our paperwork. " "Now if she'd only lern to do it we'd be alright."

He laughed and they walked out into the study to find Rebecca lying on her tummy chewing a toy to her heart's content. Her milk teeth were coming out and her real teeth coming in.

She only had her fangs right now when more came in she'd be switching to baby food. Which she had already started alittle bit. And she had started trying to talk.

When she seen her parents she rolled over and pulled her self up . "good morning Angel." Amelia bent down and picked her up cuddleing her for a moment and placing her back down.

Rebecca happily crawled to find a toy to chew and or play with.

When it was around noon Rebecca started fussing for food so did the other two. They had a lunch of hamburgers and fries. While Rebecca got to try mashed bananas. Which she ended taking out of the sppon and chucking it at Scarlet, three times. "Rebecca , your suppose to eat it not throw it at your cousin." The next spoonful she threw directly at Alton.

"Well you almost listend love. " He said and picked her up. "How much did she eat?" "Enough to where i dont think she extremly hungery but I'll give her a bottle when I take her to nap...after she gts a bath." He said looking at his Banana coverd baby.

"Here i'll give her a bath you get cleaned off and eat."

"I think Abbigale's is at the door!" Amelia called down from the bathroom. then you herd a crash and she said "Rebecca Essense Arrow put that shampoo bottle down!"

"the doors open." Alton called . "Brother?" "In the dinning room Abby. " "There you are!" They hugged and she asked , "Rebecca learning to eat real food now?" Alton looked down to his stained shirt.

"Mashed Bananas. And who's this." he said looking down at the little carrying carseat she had." "This is Annalease ." He knelt down and looked at his newest niece.

"Abbs she's beautiful" "Speaking of bbeautiful where is Rebecca and your wife? " Antoehr crash was herd. "Amelia's baithing the baby. "Ah." When the sound was herd again Alton eccused him self to help his wife.

"Where's your brother?" Henry asked coming into the room. "Right there."She pointed to where Alton was coming down the stars. "Everything okay dad?" Beth asked.

"Yes she's asleep now." "what was she doing Alton?" "Throwing bottles , soap bars whatever she got her hands on."

"Ah Abbigale I thougt it was you! Hello Childern . Henry." Amelia knodded to each one as Abby hugged her.

Abby's family was going to stay in a suite since they had the new baby. So after a visit from them them they left and Amelia and Alton were back to paper work with Rebecca in the play pen asleep.

Scarlet come in the room. "Uh Uncle Alton ? Aunt Amelia ?" "Yes Scarlet? " Alton asked while punching numbers into a calculator. "Can I ask you guys something?" "sure sweety what it is?" Amelia quite writing and looked up.

"Well a friend of mine from the academy is having a party New years and well _everyones_ going to be there and I was wondering if.. i could go?"

"Does _everyone _include_ adults?" _"Well...uh ... yeah?" "Parents type of adults ? " Alton added. "...no..." Both looked at one another and said , "no."

"But..why?" "No resonsable adults there that we know or can met your not going." Alton stated. "IT'S JUST A PARTY you guys gah!" "Keep your voice down young lady" Alton said keeping his low.

"BUT WHY CANT I?" "Keep your voice down and because we said so end of conversation." Amelia said turning back to her paper work.

"you guys never let me have anyfun!" with that she stomped off. "what are we to do with her." Alton chuckled and said , "She'll get over it..oneday and thank us." "I hope so." she got up and kissed him. and said , "Or im going to kill her." they both laughed and went back to work.

"Hey Scar can you come?" "No Zach my aunt and uncle say no cause they cant meet any parents." she said over the phone on the roof so no one could hear her.

"you gotta come!" "I will ... somehow."

**a/n I own no Treasure planet Character just the ones I make. What will sCar do ? I know but..you dont :D **


	2. Out to open space we go

_"I'll go check the mail darling." With that Amelia Arrow walked out to the mail box and opened only to find..the black spot the pirates dealth mark . "We're coming for you Mel Smollet. You and your family." she herd a voice say. She turned in horror to see her home suddenly in flams and shambles. "No!" She runs in to find everyone gone..."Alton!" She moves to him on the floor. "Alton no!" "Amelia?" "Amelia!" _

Amelia jerked awake to find her husband holding her calling her name. "It's alright now Mia." "It was horrible dear." "The pirate dream again?" She put her face into his chest and nodded. "It's more realistic every time."

"Amelia I'll never let someone hurt you." "It's not me there harming.. its you and I dont know what happens to the girls.." "Sweetie that was years ago...Im sure those piraat have either died or have been placed the gallows some where."

She smiled at him and buried her face into his chest again. "Come now darling we need a few more hours rest for we have Becca's birthdat party tomorrow. Can you sleep?"

"I believe so now." She said and let go of him.

Since Becca was turning one her parent decided it was time to christian her into space. And ofcourse what better ship to have it on then the RLS _Legacy _the ship so many things important happend on . Her mother's childhood , Her parents falling in love , finding Bethany, Her father's preposle to her mother , The after wedding party and now this.

Amelia had dressed her in a coral blue dress with white lace. and matching little bow in her coal black hair. Looking out the stateroom's large windows Amelai lifted Rebecca and strted sloftly sining ,

_You are my world my darling  
>what a wonderful world I see<br>You are the song I'm singing  
>Your my beautiful Essense...<em>

Then Alton walked in ," Darling..it's time." She smiled as he came behind her. "already?" Amelia's ear perked today half of the Navy was coming out for this . Including Captain Alvester Smollet. While Amelia had been born and raised to be a spacer , Alton had not for thriteen years he lived the life of a lubber.

soon as they walked out some one called out ,

_The crew are awaiting your orders  
>We're sailing away from the borders<br>Steady boy steady  
>Ahoy there, their coming!<br>Trumpetters ready, drummers start drumming  
><span>_

_Out to space we go  
>Out to a world we know<br>There's never been  
>Not ever before<br>A child born of space and shore._

Jim and his family ,Sarah , Delbert , Emma and the girls all where abord the _Legacy _aswell. They stood at the bridge and waited for the rest of the ships to get there.

Alook out from another ship: The _Legacy's_ coming! and the order was repeacted through out the fleet.  
>Un known to the couple or anyone else on ship Silver was wtaching from afar:<p>

_**What's al the big comotion  
>That's spreading trough the eithrium<br>From sea to shining sea  
>There's is now advertating<br>Today we're celebrating  
>Amelia's Essense. <strong>_

_lad-da-di-da_

_**Today when Alvester's daughter  
>Come's back here to the open space.<br>We're gonna have a sprea  
>The boat is nearer now<br>I think I hear her now  
>Amelia's Enssense<strong>_

Amelia smiled as everyone from the other four ships came abord. Including Alton's parents on one , His brother in law's , Amelia's Parents ship the _Hispanola_ and a Navel ship.

_This is your world my darling  
>One world the land and sea<br>My hope for you for always  
>Is that your heart will apart of me...<em>

_Out to open space we go  
>Out to the world we know<br>Together we come  
>Forever to be<br>Under what sun_

_Land and the space!  
><span>_

"So this is the little angel I've been hearing so much about ?" General Everette Jackson Ecli said coming up to the never thought could happen couple.

"This is miss Rebecca Essense Arrow." Alvester said coming up next to him. "Your a lucky man Arrow." Ecli said to him . "Oh you needn't tell me sir!" Alton declared smileing.

"Rebecca Essense Arrow , I would like on behalf of the Intergerlactic Navy to present you with this Navy star. The Navy star was to commend any 'cadet'.

Later that night Everette seen Alton out bu the bow alone..now was his time to talk to him. "Say Arrow .. can we talk? " "sure what is it?" Alton some what worried ause when Everette wanted to talk to him 'alone' it was hardly anything good.

A/n Clife hanger! *tomatoes* Hey I dont own those! Or the song its Disneys So is Treasure planet..._  
><em>_****_

__

  
><em><br>_


	3. heart abound

A/n time to end that cliff hanger! I own nothing!

"Alton the Navy has sent me to tell you , that you and Amelia still owe them money for your schooling." Alton looked up at Everette shocked. "We both paid off with our services!"

"Well you must've not served enough time-" "We spent five years of our lives!" "Don't yell at me First leuteniant I'm just giving my orders." "I know but-I don't know how we're going to pay it." "Well there is one way-" "Forget it we are not putting Rebecca in the Navy!"

"I'm just trying to help you." "By suggesting I put my baby in the core , make a choice for her? For a future she may not want?" "Well Alton sometimes-" "No." "Will you let me finish a sentense." By the look Alton gave him he knew it was a 'no' . "You'll figure something out Arrow ya always have."

That night at home Alton told his wife what Everette had said. "I can not believe that!" She said enraged. "I can not either." "What are we going to do?" "I dont even begin to know..and tomorrow my father wants to talk to me.."

"you dont think they told him do you?" "Just my luck..Your appointment is tomorrow-" "I can go for a yearly check up on my own." "Are you certain." "Yes dear it wont be the first one." "...Very well then."

She kissed him and said , "Don't worry love we'll figure out something." "I know we will... we always do."

The next morning Alton go up and went to his parent's 'vacation home' or what Amelia called the come to stay for a while and drive our daughter in-law and son nuts home.

"alton!" "Morning mother." "Your accually alone son?" "Amelia has a check up to go to." "I thought she hated Doctors?" "She does but offerd to go alone so I may come here and talk to Father. " "He's up stairs bugging your sister about moving closer." "Thanks mom." "Where does that leave Rebecca?" "With Scarlet and Bethany." "You left her with the girls?" "Oh it's not the baby I'd worry about." He smurked and went up the stairs.

"Ah Alton there you are come in." "Yes sir?" "Alton I want to talk you about the money issue with the Navy." Abbigale looked at her brother and asked , "Want me to step out?" "No your fine sis. Father there is no issue Amelia and I will pay it off some how."

"alton look at your self ! You and your wife are so close to being in debt its not funny , and your not promised tomorrow with your health!" "My health is fine." "did I have a single son that was worth anything.."

Alton felt his nerves start to tense. Abbigale couldn't believe what he said. Her brothers became great people making something of themselves.

"I mean Avery went off got married and ended up getting killed. And your far to subborn for your families good Alton you only became a first mate and for what?"

"Talk about me all you want but do not talk about my brother no such way!" Alton snapped. "Don't you dare tell me whom I can and can not talk about Alton!"

"Your just mad that Avery wanted a life! That he didn't stay here and waste his life away doing what YOU wanted of him!" "I didnt make Avery do anything!"

"He joined the Navy because of you! Got married to live his life away from you!" "The both of you are just alike I dont know hwom you take after with your near sightedness! you'll never be any different then what you are now Alton!"

Both men were at there boiling point. "Avery was thriple the person you are or will EVER be! " "why do YOU take up for him!" "Because he's more of a father to me then YOU were!"

Suddenly Alton remembered ever memory when he needed Alexander and he wasnt there but Avery was. "I've you've got something to say to me Alton you might aswell say it!" But instead of yelling back Alton had a sharp pain in his chest and nearly fainted." "Alton!" "What happened?" "He has an ill heart remember !" Abbigale yelled at him.

"alton stay with me okay? You gotta stay awake so we can get you down stairs. The least you could do is call for help!"

At the doctor office Amelia was sitting there waiting on the doctor after shehad ran routine check ups. They made her cut off her phone.'This is stupid...I hate these people...I hope Alton's alright with his father , I know they dont get along great.. Wonder how the girls are... Gah im bored!' The the door opened revealing the doctor.

"Sorry Mrs. Arrow. " "It's alright." "Have you been feeling...abit different? ""Not..really?...maybe a bit..." "how are your finances?" "What does this have to do with anything?" Amelia's mind began racing. "Is something wrong with me?"

"No , No , No my dear not wrong just different." "Blast it all what!" "Your having a baby. " "another baby? Im going to quite coming to you." The doctor smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Where's your husband? " "He had to talk to his father about a matter."

"Well you've got less then five months to plan this one."

After she got home Amelia sorta expected to see Alton already home. "Mum!" Beth whats wrong? " "We thought somethign was wrong with you! We kept calling." "Aunt Abbi called , Aunt Amelia but we cant get ahold of her again she said it was important. It was about Uncle Alton." Amelia pulled out her phone and turned it on.

"Abbigale ? whats wrong? Slow down whats happened ? Where is Alton? " "I'll be right there." "mum w-whats wrong?" "Stay here i'll send someone here to watch you.." "Aunt Amelia what is wrong?"

"Alton..he's in the hospital."

After she got there she seen his parents and Abbigale sitting out in the hallway. "Amelia!" "Abby what are they saying?" "Nothing yet." "What happen?" Her reply was a glare at her father. "_He_ and Alton go into a fight." "Alton and I have fought before!" "You had no right telling him what you did! My brother's are two amazing people! Much more than I am I mean I married a p-"

"A what?" "I married an ex-pirate!" All three gasped. "how could you Abbigale?" "I was young and foolish father and begged Alton to keep my secret." "No wonder Alton hates him."

"great now I have no good childern." "You do have one father and he's in that hospital room!" "you've always been down on Alton!" Beatirs stated , "Ever since he was born!" Amelia began to say some thing when the doctor called her over.

"Which one is his wife? " "Me sir. Hows my husband." "I don't know how to tell you this but He's had a mild heart attack." "You said mild." "I did. but in his already ill condiction it's like a massive one." "Well he be..alright?" "Seems like it now. Give us 10 minutes and _you_ may see him. " "Thank you doctor."

"Well?" "He had a mld heart attck but in his condiction it's like a massive one but , they beleve he'll pull through..I just got to wait." She said looking to the clock worrying.

A/n No i'm not meaning to make Alexander look bad. He does care for his sons he's just wanting them to be who there not its complicated :p But dont look at him as a bad guy. Just a dumb one. and swh baby 2 :D


	4. you married a what

A/n GAAAH will Arrow be alright? I hope so ... I own nothing but my OC and my plot of the story :D

Finally the doctors allowed Amelia to enter the room where her husband was. He was asleep , wires were attached all over his chest taking different readings.

This didnt look like the man she kissed good bye this morning. She gently touched his hand , "Alton?" He meekly opened his brown eyes , "Amelia." He said with a crooked smile happy to see his wife.

"h-How do you feel?" "you besides the agonizing pain in my chest? Im fine." "Baby what happen?" "I think I lost my temper..father was calling Avery and I worthless...basicly." This made Amelia's angery build up.

"Your not worthless dear." She said stroking his cheek. "I know that did the doctor tell you?" She began wearing the brightest smile he'd ever seen except when Becca was born. "We are having a baby." "a baby?" "Mhm in about five or four months. "

"Honey thats' amazing!" "I go next week to find out it we're having a littke boy or another little girl. " He smurked and said , "Please Lord I pray for a Son." "You and I both." she kissed his cheeck . "I want to speak to my father.." "Alton ..I.. "

"I need to clear things up with him Amelia. for my sake." "Alright Dear.." She walked out and when she spoke to Alexander she stopped him before he entered. "If you _dare_ say anything that hurts him in anyway you'll have to deal with me." He just knodded at the irate Felind and walked in .

Guilt struck him hard to see his son in that condition. "dad." "Alton son listen i'm sorry.." "Stop dad I didn't want you in here to hear a drawn out appology." "what did you want then ? " "To ask you a question."

"Alright then .. what ?" "Why did you care for Abbigale and Avery more than me? " "Alton I...I...you weren't suppose to make it... I was so happy when your mother told me we were having another son..Then you were born ill they told us... you wouldn't see a year...then you wouldnt make it to five years..I didn't want to put all my faith into you an your not make it Alton..."

"but you didn't haveto innore me completely father." "I know Alton and I'm sorry I did ... you dont know how many night I went into your room to see if...well anyway you've become quite a man Alton Zander."

"Thank you sir." "but son why didn't you tell me about Henry?"

"Abby made me promise not to tell anyone.. And being her brother I didnt want to hurt that trust..she was all I had left." "I understand."

While the father and son was talking Henry came to where the three woman were standing outside. Amelia and Beatris just looked at his with distaste.

"Abbigale.." "Henry where's the childern ? " "Out in the carriage we need to go home Abby." "Henry I can't go home! Alton's ill I can't leave him!" "Abby we need to go ." "For who's benifit ? It's the holidays I'm not leaveing Go on home and you can leave the kids at Amelia's with the girls. I'll catch a ship after Christmas. "

"Al-alright.I love you Abby" "I love you two Henry." After he left Alexander come out. "Amelia. He said you all can come in now."

"Alton!" "mom." She hugged her son tightly. "Okay mother I can't brealth." She let go smileing next Abbiglae hugged him and said , "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" "I'll try not to."

then the door swung open and Bethany and Scarlet ran in. "I couldn't get this to quite down." Sarah said out of breath. "That's alright Sarah. Amelia said as both girls came up to his beside.

"It's okay girls you may come up here."Both climbed up there and hugged him. Then he herd Rebecca's cooing and reached up for her. "I missed you pumpkin." She settled down more then like senseing her father didnt feel well.

"Oh Amelia did you tell them? " "No I havent." She smiled brightly. "Tell us what?" Scarlet asked looking at her uncle then to her aunt. "Theres going to be a new baby running around. " "Congradulations you two!" Sarah said hugging both. "Lets hope this one isnt like her." Scarlet said pointing to Rebecca sleeping peacefully.

"How long will you be in here daddy?" Bethany asked. "till Christmas eve sweetheart." "Great I get to deal with all of them for a nother five days.." "You'll live Scarlet you'll live. "

"what does that do dad?" pointing to the IV in his arm. "that give my fluids and medication dear. and that?" Pointing to one on his chest. "That cheacks my heart rate. See" He pointed up a moniter with lines on it. "50? " "Yes thats rather low Im suppose to have 70 to be normal."

"Oh.." "But your going to be fine?" "Yes scarlet I just got to stay in here to evaluate me. " She hugged him again . "I was so worried." "I was to." and he hugged her back.

**A/n yay he's gonna be fine! And yay a baby... lol **


	5. Happy new year ?

A/n nope own nothing.

Well as the week passed Alton go to come home and spend Christmas with his family. But today was the day of the party Scarlet was not allowed to go to."Are you still coming?" "I hope so.." "What do you mean hope so?" "Well I mean my uncle's still ill and If something were to happen.."

"and if you got caught." "Right if Aunt Amelia caught me..I don't even want to think about it. But I wont get caught I mean i wouldnt have last year if Rebecca didn't get sick."

"right so.." "So im coming!" "Scarlet?" "Oh I gotta go my uncles looking for me." "alright Bye love you!" "Love you two. " She jumped back into her window and found her uncle out side in the hallway. "Scarlet were you on the roof again?" "Ermm yeah? " "You shouldnt be up there with the snow on there." "Alright..is that all you wanted?" She smurked.

"No We're about to start the party down stairs." "Alright i'm coming." Down starirs was the Hawkins including Ariah , Jim , JJ and Sarah , The Doppler's Emma, Delbert and there triplets , Emmaline , Maddalyine , Benjamin and little Elden. "Aunt Amelia is it alright if I go to my friends house tonight? " "Which friend? " "Lissa. " "She's a nice girl..alright is she picking you up? "

"Yes ma'am." ofcourse what Amelia didnt know is that Lissa lived at ISA in a dorm cause her home world was Felindisa and the two were gonna accidently stop bu the giant party that was going on.

she hugged both her aunt and unlce good bye and ran out the door once she herd Lissa's carriage pull up. "Ready to party?" "Am I ?" she smiled and they took of. The party was fanominal everyone she knew and them some we're there. But there weren't any adults. This was an unoffical party that they had every years. At news years every body brought out the wine and champange. "no thank ." Scarlet refused . " she already was at a party she wasn't suppose to be at she didnt want to make it worse.

Suddenly soon as the new year came in cops were all over the place. "C'mon Scar we gotta get back to my dorm! " "but Zach-" "It's his problem c'mon!" She grabbed Scarlet by the wrist and they ran back to the dorm rooms once there they got stoped by the Cop. "Excuse me." "Oh uh hi officers my friend and I was wondering what was going on we herd all this noise going on out side."

"you two weren't at the party?" "oh there was a party going on? " "who is she?" He pointed to Scarlet. "She's my friend whom is staying the night with me." "I attend here.""Don't matter if your not living in a dorm you can't be here you'll have to take her home."

"I-I can't it past my curfew.." "We'll have to take you then." "Lissa! " "Listen Scar nothing happened alright?you and i were at my dorm when the polic said you couldnt be here" She whispered to her.

'Aunt Amelia's gonna kill me..' She thought as she walked up to her house with a cop. When he knocked low and behold who would open the door but Amelia.

"Yes?" The policeman explained everything out to Amelia. But she didnt look like she was buying it. "Thank you officer." Once he left she said , "okay whats the real story the only He didnt know?" "What do you mean aunt Amelia? "

"Don't hand my that your not in the same cloths you left in and your covered in glitter?"

she'd forgotten her cloths. "What's going on here?" Alton asked coming down the stairs. Wehn he seen Scarlet he asked, "No to sound rude but what are you doing home Scarlet? " "She was brought home in a police car , She was at the party."

"You were arrested?" "No I wasn't arrested. They brought me home cause I couldn't stay at ISA dorm cause i doint live there." "But you were at that party?" "YES but I didnt have any wine or anything!"

"Oh well that makes lying to us better?" "no I didnt say that! I'm sorry okay I just wanted to be cool!" "This is cool? Being brought home from an illegal party , IN tha police car at 1 in the morning is cool to you?"

"No sir.." "Your grounded!" "Yes ma'am..I undertand..how long?" "We don't know." "Good night.." and she sulked up the stairs and quickly changing. Her door opened "You guys here to gang me again."

"No im afraid the good cop isn't here." "What is it Aunt Amelia." "Why'd you lie to me? " "Isn't it obvious?" "Your uncle doesn't need this...Scar this isn't like you."

"I dont know what else to say Aunt Amelia..." "I know how you feel though I did something like all this when i was younger..And now I'm glad I listened to my parents after seeing what happen to my friends..." "What?" "they became nothing." Her ears flatten again. "Your uncle an I care about you alot Scarlet we love you. "

"I know and I love you guys..You wanna know why i worry about unlce Alton so bad? " "Why ?" Amelia was curious. "My-my mum h-had a heart attack while I wasn't there I was at school and hit her head...Then I lost her. "

"It's okay Scarlet." Amelia said hugging her. After she went to sleep Amelia went in there with her husband , and told him .

"what are we to do Amelia? " "Honestly Alton i don't know." "Grounding her wont do any good." "No she knows she done wrong..She need punishment..." "I know..." "We can double her chores?"

"sounds good to me." "Good night sweet heart." "night love."

a/n ...yay?


	6. pasts reviled

a/n still own nothing...

Scarlet accually was working her extra chores with little to no arument or complaint. After about a week her Aunt and uncle lifted her grounded-ness. Provided she didnt go any where they couldn't drop her off at and they had to know ever detail of every thing and where she was atall times. She knew they'd quit that soon so she didn't let it bother her.

One night Amelia had that blasted night-mare again , But this time didn't wake her husband usually when he went to bed with a migrain or if she did neither one could be woken up. She got up and went down stairs to get her something to eat. "Well tomorrow we'll know what to call you baby." She said to the baby. They both we're wanting a son.

"Bad dream?" She herd Scarlet ask from behind her. "How did you know?" "I herd you." She knodded. "About?" "I-i dont want to talk about it.. " then the thought came across her_ 'Amelia, if you tell her she may straighten up..but i've never told anyone but Alton...ofcourse my family but...oh well i'll do it for her benifit.' _"alright i'll tell you." "Okay ?"

"when I was just a young teenager as your self i got mixed up in the wrong crowd..." "and?"

_13 year old Amelia Smollet had just started the hardest years of her life , high school at ISA. "Hey Mel c'mire!" shouted one of her new 'friends' . "Yeah Sketch?" "Lettme borra 20 dolla's off ye till next month when i gets paid." none of her new 'friends' attended ISA. And they knew Amelia was a young, confused ,rich teenager who was looking for friends. _

_"but this is my lunch money for the next two weeks." "Member ya still owe me fer gettin' ye outta trouble wit those kids." "Alright here. I'll tell my folks I lost it.." But she was one of the coolest kids in Stephenburg Montressor. From then on it was money this or can you buy me that ? She didnt know it but these kids were trollin' her._

_what else she didnt know as the kids were using what she was giving them to pay off pirates one day when Amelia didnt have any money to give them so theypirates got angery and they put the blame on Amelia and told them where she lived._

_She happen to be out side when some of the captains hench men came by to 'chat with her' "Ameila Smollet?" "Uh ummm yeah?" Suddenly he grab her coller. "You listen ta me da cap'm aint to pleased wit ye." "The Captain ... what-" "don't play dumb Sketch 'old us ye didn't pay 'er." "Pay her what ? " They slamed her back into a tree , she yelped in pain. "What's the meaning of this!" _

_Alvester smollet came out of his home laser muskate in hand. "Daddy they say I owe 'em I don't!" "Ye daughter Cap'm didn't pay 'er people so our people didn't git paid. " " I do not care what your reasoning is let my daughter go!" And like that Amelia punt kicked the pirate in the head causeing him to drop her straight to the ground. Seeing the tables had turned the pirates fled. "Mia!" Alsever took his daughter into his arms. "p-papa I dunno what there talkign about I don't owe anyone nothing!" "They think you do Mia and they wont stop till they get it." _

_What do we do papa?" "Wait." _

_The nest day plastered to there mail box was a paper with the black spot upon it. And attached to it was the note "__**Amelia Smollet ye may can run but ya can't hide we will get what's ours no matter what we have ta do!" **_

_"now what do we do papa?" "We gotta leave Stephenburg."_

And like that we left and moved to Sandersville and that's how I met your uncle and father." "wow.." "Thats what I get for being 'cool.' " "Meeting your future husband?" "No with the worry that my past could come for me and I loose every important to me.." "I under stand aunt Amelia."

"I hope you do Scarlet." She got up and hugged her aunt. "Well we need to get back into bed dear ." she said whiping a tear from her smooth cheek. 'She's crying? Na it's just her messed up emotions...yeah thats it..'

"night." "Night sweetie. " With that Amelia crawled back into bed with her snoring husband who stirred slightly as she cuddled close to him to get warm and she drifted off to sleep.

A/n I'm workign on Scarlet and Amelia's relationship ^_^ you like ?


	7. its a

a/n still own nothing...

The next morning Amelia and Alton both awoke early much to Amelia's dismay after staying up so late talking with Scarlet. She grumbled the entire time while getting ready.

"I hate the doctor!" "I know you've said that ten times since we got here." Alton said rubbing his they were gonna find out what they were having and even though she was excited Amelia wasn't to thrilled.

"Do you know why i hate the Doctor?" "Tell me?" "All they do is serch for something the matter with you! Then they make you pay crazy amounts of money to get better! Knowing you'll WANT to get better!" He chuckled at his young two of them were now 31 years old and married a grand total of seven years. Today they decided to bring Rebecca with them so Doctor Stephensly could see her.

"Well today there not serching for anything wrong." He smiled.

"Yes I know. But-" Then doctor Stephensly came in. "Ah good to see you this time Mister Arrow! And who is this beauty?" The Doctor smiled looking wide eyed at Rebecca. "Thanks you we thought you might want to see her."

"Oh most deffently I've never gotten to accually see the baby after the peidatrictian takes over. " "Well now you can say you have." "that I can How old are know? " "12 months and two weeks." Amelia stated happily. "wow growing up are we?"

Rebecca only cooed and smiled. "Has she started trying to talk yet? " "Eh...every now and then she'll talk jibberish but no as of yet not any words."

"Talk to her alot I'm sure your perdiatrician has already told you that but she should started with the basic mama an dada type stuff. Yet with her being early it make talk alittle longer. But now shall we find out what this one shall be?"

She asked handing Rebecca back to her father.

"Yes ." Amelia said growing excited. "Wanting anything particuler?" "A boy." Both said in unison."So I'm geussing a boy ? " She joked.

After a few minutes she said , "So...your ready to know?" Both just knodded. "Seems little Rebecca gets to have a little...brother!" Amelia's ears shot up and she looked at Alton. He was looking right back at her.

"Did you hear that Becca? Your going to have a little brother." Alton said smiling down at the little on turning his wedding band into a chew toy. "She doesn't seem to care at the moment." Amelia joked. "Oh she will in time." Stephensly said smiling and countinued , "Take it from the ONLY daughter out of 3 older brothers and one younger."

Once back at home the two older girls had different thoughts on the subject. Bethany hated the idea of a brother. But Scarlet loved the idea of a little boy . Soon a knock at the door stopped them from taking the subject father.

It was Ariah and Jim with JJ. "So it's a boy is it? " Ariah asked smiling at the captain. "That he is , that he is."

"I would like to ask a favor of you." Ariah started. "What?" Amelia asked it was rare for the young girl to ask for anything . "Sarah and I are getting away for a week for fun and relacation at this spa. " "..I see. " Amelia said resting her head on her hands.

"And well Jim needs a place to be at." "Why not with his son at your house?" Alton wondered. "Ours is having some remodleing." "Very well then he and Jj can stay here with us." Amelia said knodding. "Thank you! " Araih said , "They'll be here tomorrow!"

When they left Amelia turned to her husband and said , "what did we just do? " "This would help us find out with boy babies are like."

"This is true...our son..." she said almost dreamy. "Now only to think up a name..why do you name him darling?" "M-me?" "Yes since I named Rebe-" "I named her Essense." "Yes you did..." "Alright then." "Still i believe you should name him Amelia."

"Alright well i think i'll head for a nap now Dear." "Good night love." "I said a nap not to bed." "good er- nap to you then." "Same to you love." With that the she climbed the stairs to there bedroom.

"Is it really a boy daddy?" Bethany asked coming into the room. "Yes Beth He is." "Oh.." "You wanted a other sister? " "Eh yeah kinda.." "Well i'm sure your new baby brother will be a joy as well. " "how he's a boy? " Alton laughed. "Cause he just will be you'll see." "i think..your crazy daddy. " with that she walked out of the room.

"That I probably am..." He said to Rebecca. "you need a nap to you know." Her reply was blowing a raspberry. "no thats not nice. " he gently scolded. and she went back to nibbleing on his ring. "I'm not going to have a wedding band by the time you quit this nibbleing business. "

When she made no reply he gently kissed her little forehead. " I love you so much Rebecca. And I promise with all that is in me I wil never let ANY thing harm you." He smiled down at her with love and happiness this tiny thing could make his life complete.

a/n yayz! Another one is done


	8. pranks alot

a/n wellllllllllll-seven hours later- I do not , will not , and cannot own Treasure Planet not now not ever... sadly... D': Why must you remind me WAAAAAAA *runs* anyways enjoy xD

A few days later staying with Amelia was killing Jim. Reasoning beingthey had started an unannounced prank war ever since returning from Treasure Planet.

And Amelia was winning. Jim had pranked her but nothing compared to what Amelia had done. One of the worst one's she had done was tell him his surfer had been taken and when he ran out to find he found it in pieces all over Benbow. Only when he found the final peice there was also a note saying 'Gotcha your is at home." With AKSA written to the bottom Amelia intials and hand writting.

But no more now he had the chance to get her back only one thing...it wasn't working. No matter what he did Amelia seen right through it.

The funniest thing to him he had done right after he and Ariah married. they all went on vacation and Jim replaced Amelia's bikini top with a cocoa nut all share a big Vacation rentle and Scarlet walked by and seen Amelia sporting the attire...enjoying it. "what are you wearing?"

"Some one placed this is my suite case so I thought why not..It matches the bottoms very well dont you think ?" "You not thinking about going into PUBLICE wearing that are you?" "Its ver possible-" "UNLCE ALTON!" Scarlet dashed off to get her uncle she thought she would simply die if Amelia went outn in _that_.

But Arrow stopped her so all was good but it was hilarious. He slipped her accual top back into her life was good.

'I need some one extreamly smart to help me with Amelia...Arrow! no...he's her husband...er...Scarlet! No... she scares me at times...Bethany! No..she'd tell WAIT Igot it!'

He ran down the road to the Dopplers estate Delbert was the only person nearly as smart ...nearly...as Amelia. "Hey Doc!" "Oh hello er..jim Wheres you son ? " "at the Arrow's listen I need a BIG favor."

"What is it my boy?" "I really need a prank to pull on Amelia." "Captain Amelia? the one who's known to make people faint with a glance the one who fear by nearly every pirate in the galaxy? THAT Amelia? WHY?" It was no hidden fact that Amelia and Delbert did not see eye to eye.

"I just do okay revenge type stuff. please help me! She'll never know you were involved if we got caught! I promise!" Jim begged . "Oh Alright.." "Well?" "Well Emma and I was having bakefast- er breakfast over there one day when a spider handed one the completely different end of the table. " "she's scared of Spiders?" "And closed placed like pantries and closests.." "Okay i got this and?"

"what if she had to go in there and get something and there a bunch of fake spiders inside?" "That would be horriblely funny! Thanks Doc!"

What that he went to a Party shop that sold Halloween stuff all year long and bought almost all there spiders. Some were very real looking. After Making sure they all were in place in the pantry he took Amelia's purse and placed it in there.

And ran and hide when he herd the felind coming down the stairs.

"where is that blasted purse...Ah there it is-in..the..pantry.. Alton?" she looked around for someone ANYONE to get it for her. No one was around so she said , "Well I geuss i'll go get it come on Amelia old girl you got this just run in and out the door is open your find"

When she walked in she said , "there that isnt so bad.." Just as the words left her mouth the door shut. "wheres that blasted light!" when it flicked on she had ather be in the dark. "Oh my goodness SOMEONE ANYONE ? " She banged on the door but the solid oak did not make a sound loud enough for the family to hear.

Jim kinda thought it was funny that THE mighty Amelia was scared of a closet and spiders. but when he seen the door was shut he went to it. "Amelia?" "JIM! i can't get this open! " "Hang on I'll get you out." no use.

The Delbert came in . "Jim whats wrong?" "The door slamed shut on Ameliand I-I can't get her out!" "THis is not good!" "Yeah i know." you dont understand! People scared of inclosed places tend to hyperventalate!" "In montressorian Doc! " "She can't breath!"

"the baby! Amelia? Amelia? AMELIA? Can you hear me?"

"whats going on?" Alton said coming down stairs. "Amelia's locked in here we can't get her!" Alton 's eyes went wide as he rushed over to the door. "How'd it shut I-I dunno!" with all his stenth Alton could no force the door down or even open. "Get me that hammer!"

"Here!" "Stand back!" He hit the knob and it came loose. "Amelia!" He went to his wife on the floor and lifted her up . she had fainted dead away.

"Get me a doctor!" he yelled over his shoulder. Jim felt guilty he didnt know what he'd do if something was wrong with her.

After the doctor seen her , "She and the baby is fine. She's not awake yet but washing her face with a cool wet cloth should bring her around but there heart rates are normal." "thank you doctor." Alton walked in and sat by her bedside.

Delbert looked at Jim and said , "what did have we done..." Jim said nothing and looked then replied , " Something we need to fix..bad."

a/n oh no bad moov to you two BAAD move! any who R&R


	9. wake up please

**a/n will Jim feel the wrath of Amelia and Alton ? Will she be alright? Will I quit asking these questions and write the story ...Will i write a disclamer so Disney can't sue me ? Well the last two i can anwser yes I will. No I don't own treasure planet enjoy :D **

Alton stayed by Amelia trying to get her awake. Jim decided to take care of Rebecca for them and he figured Scarlet could take care of her and Bethany...wrong.

"Come back with that you little monster!"

"Make me blondie" "Blondie okay that does it! Come here with that cell phone!" When Jim went down stairs the two older girls were having a fight that looked like those you seen one TV.

"Hey...Hey!" Jim yelled to the brawling girls as Delbert came down. "what ?" Scarlet asked as she had Bethanys head pinned to the floor. "Quit fighting the babies are asleep and your aunt needs reast Scar."

"Rest she's out cold!" then Bethany mumbled out , "Whop eber did dis gunna be sory ." "W-what makes yout think some did it? " "C'mon big oak doors just don't slam on people...jeeze an you passed collage."

"S-s-sometimes things h-happen . " Delbert studdered."Uh...huh.."Scar said some what courious about Delbert jumpyness. "Yeah uncle Alton will kill 'em." Scar said with a hint of excitment trailing in the young teens voice. "Why...uhhh never mind dumb question.. "

"For fun I might help." She smurked. Jim looked at Delbert turning green.

"what's his deal?"Beth asked as Delbert fainted dead away. "I dunno the guys weird." Scar shrugged. after the girls went up stairs Jim pulled Delbert up .

"We're gonna die Jim... I can't die Jim!" Delbert began rambleing so Jim smacked him in the face. "Thanks Jim." "No problem." "now Jim may i ask a question?" "Sure?" "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" "no need to shout we dont have to say anything.." 'what?" "doc you herd the doctor she's gonna be no need to worry."

"Worry about what Jim?" Alton asked coming down the the sound of his voice Delbert jumped and looked as if he was a ghost. "about..dinner." "Oh...alright then. why would you worry about dinner Delbert?" "i-i'm a candid we like to eat.." Delbert laughed nervously.

"Oh I suppose .." "hows Amelia?" "Still out. I'm just down here to ask if you'd seen those two girls?" "They ran back upstairs fighting over a cell phone."Jim said pointing upwards. "UNCLE ALTON!" Scarlet shouted. "If that girl wakes those babies.." Alton said going up the stairs.

"Think we fooled him? "Delbeert asked. "Not much.." Jim said going to the phone. "What..are you doing ? " "ordering pizza for dinner." "its cheaper to cook?"

"Well im hungery now. and do you want to be the one to not feed Scarlet and Beth something they dont want?"

"Very well then."

Alton was beside Amelia and picked up her hand , "please wake up sweety ." He gently rubbed the cool cloth on her face.

"alton?" "Amelia?" "w-what happen?" "You fainted sweety from being locked in the closet." "...oh yeah.." "how do you feel?" "Like crap."

"It's alright sweetheart. " she knodded and sat back. "Hows the girls?" "All three are..normal." She smiled. "mum?" "Bethany." "aunt Amelia." "Hey Scarlet. " Amelia said quitely.

"you want something to eat darling?" "Yes. I'm starved!" "We're havuing pizza...is that okay?" Jim said coming in. "Ah James. should have figured it'd be pizza with you ." She layed her head back. "We'll let you rest dear till dinner." Alton said standing up. "No..Alton please stay." The other went out and he sat by her again.

He rubbed her tummy for her. "i'm hungery." "I know." "I want to eat now.." "Well I can't rush the pizza man." "Yes you can!" He laughed , "I missed you." "I was only asleep for a day. " "A day to long." He kissed her forehead. When a conforting sound came "pizzas here!"

"finally!" "I'll go get you some." He laughed and went down the stairs.

**a/n yay She's awake! now I want pizza... oh well... Read and reveiw okay i'll wanna challange you guys...tell me something you LOVE ! Tell what you truely think about it whats the best whats...not so good ?**


	10. Crescent prince

**a/n I really dont have any thing to say... *readers: thats a first! Me: you guys been talking to my friends? bet that pirate told you! Siver: who... me? Me:No not you the other guy beside captain Hook. Wait Captain Hook this is Treasure Planet ? Go back to peter pan...hook: I'm with ma pal Silver..Me: *face palm oh what ever just keep quite where my readers can see the dissclaimer. Hook: to the gold? Me:..what? Hook you dissclaim de gold Me: What gold? Hook: on treasure planet Me: NoTreasure planet was detroyed two stories ago. Hook: is that why you dont own it ? Me: No disney does Hook: Is he a pirate Me: never mind...**

Soon it was only a month till the little baby boy was due to arrive. Laying in bed reading a name book of names and meanings Amelia looked at her husband "What are we going to name him ?"

"Amelia , I have absoultly no idea." Amelia looked at her husband aggrivated like then looked out at the Moon base space port in its crescent shape..wait that it! "Crescent!" "Pardon?" "Crescent it means..." She quickly went through her book. "Creator. and its the shape of the space port we met upon." "Crescent Arrow eh...hmm I like it."

"you do ? " "Truely. But what to go with it?" "Well I-I've been wanting to talk to you about that . " "go on?" "I want to name him after my brother." "you have a brother Amelia?" "..Had."her ear flattened flat against her skull. "H-he died when he was eight of pneumoina.. " "thats why you were so worried about Rebecca." She knodded and countinued. "His name was Lee." "hmmm Crescent Lee...they go well together don't they."

Amelia smiled a weak smile and hugged him , "thank you " "Your welcome dear." "Creascent Lee Arrow , Well atleast now he's got a proper name. ""that he does Amelia , that he does."

On the cool spring morning of May 14th Crescent Lee Arrow was born. Weighing six pounds and seven ounces. He had auburn hair and grey fur like his sister. his eyes were nearly black with a little mix of green in them. amelia's parents were more than happy when they herd she was nameing this percious little prince after there beloved only son.

The day Alton and Amelia came home from the hospital with Crescent everyone was throwning them a surprise party."Here Henry hold Becca." Abbigale told him as she was helping get things ready. "Your not going to biteme this time are you?" All she did was smile. "I know you will." He grumbled.

"Ah dont feel bad uncle henry." Beth said coming over. "Yeah she bites everyone." Scarlet finished. "why?" "We...really dont know."Bethany said shrugging. "But she's so cute and cuddely right?" Scarlet said. As Henry was about to anwser she bit him...again.

"Never fails!" He said glared at the giggleing baby. Then someone said , "there here!" "Whatdo we do? Henry asked looking at the two shocked girls. "Well lets see hmm oh you hide!" Scarlet said looking at the confused man.

"why?" "Never mind just do it!" "i have a biteing baby thats going to work very well." "Becca boo be quite for uncle Henry kay?" Scarlet cooed. Becca quit giggleing and looked wide eye'd. "not creepy at all.." Henry said shaking his head and standing by his wife.

soon as Amelia and Alton came in they all shouted "surprise!" And both did look rather surpised. "W-where did you put your cars?" Alton asked looking outside. "We'll never tell." Abby said coming up to him. "here I uh think this is yours." Henry said passing Becca to Alton as Amelai had Crescent. "Lookie Becca it's your brother." He said softly.

she looked at the little thing ofcourse not entirely grasping it all but she knew this was family. She reached her little hand out and touched him. A chours of "Awh's" rang out among the crowd. Then she looked at Alton and blew a raspberry. "thank you Rebecca." He said whipeing his face.

"she knows how to end a moment doesnt she? " amelia laughed still abit tierd. "Come on then lets eat." Beatris said.

Later that night Alton and Amelia were laying on there bed with both babies in the middle of them. Rebecca ofcourse was the more lively one. she suddenly looked at Alton and said , "papa?" "what did say ? " "mama?" "she's said two word!" Amelia said looking at her husband. "Say it again baby." She slightly smurked and started rambleing baby talk again.

"Well it was close." "i bet your sleepy arnet you Becca." she looked at him as if to say 'uh no?' "you need to be sleepy." He picked her up. "see look at brother he's a sleep." She looked for a moment then started pating his face. "Here." He handed her the bottle.

Instead of putting it in her mouth she lifted it up trying to give it back. "no no sweety this is yours." she jerked it back and with a little help she started drinking it.

After both were asleep between them they looked at one another. "I love you." "i love you Amelia." "just think eleven years ago we'd never hhad thought this possble." "nope." He smiled.

"Not even seven years ago." "Can you believe we've been married six years." "doesnt seems like it at times." both looked down at there babies with aw and wonder knowing they had the rest of there lives with these little wonders.

**a/n well its not over nope just getting started :) heres a cute little song i found while writing or rather re-found**

**He didn't have to wake up  
>He'd been up all night<br>Layin' there in bed listenin'  
>To his <strong>**new born baby**** cry  
>He makes a pot of coffee<br>He splashes water on his face  
>His wife gives him a kiss and says<br>It gonna be OK**

**It won't be like this for long  
>One day we'll look back laughin'<br>At the week we brought her home  
>This phase is gonna fly by<br>So baby just hold on  
>'Cause it won't be like this for long<strong>

**Four years later 'bout 4:30  
>She's crawling in their bed<br>And when he drops her off at preschool  
>She's clinging to his leg<br>The teacher peels her off of him  
>He says what can I do<br>She says now don't you worry  
>This'll only last a week or two<strong>

**It won't be like this for long  
>One day soon you'll drop her off<br>And she won't even know you're gone  
>This phase is gonna fly by<br>If you can just hold on  
>It won't be like this for long<strong>

**Some day soon she'll be a teenager  
>And at times he'll think she hates him<br>Then he'll walk her down the aisle  
>And he'll raise her veil<br>But right now she's up and cryin'  
>And the truth is that he don't mind<br>As he kisses her good night  
>And she says her prayers<strong>

**He lays down there beside her  
>'Til her eyes are finally closed<br>And just watchin' her it breaks his heart  
>Cause he already knows<strong>

**It won't be like this for long  
>One day soon that little girl is gonna be<br>All grown up and gone  
>Yeah, this phase is gonna fly by<br>So, he's tryin' to hold on**

**'Cause it won't be like this for long**

**It won't be like this for long**

**It won't be like this for long  
><strong> 


	11. hurricane Irma

**a/n yay time jump four years into the future! here we goooooooooo... oh and im sure you've all herd about hurricane Irene that plaiging the eastern US...this was inspierd by that...anyways... here's the story**

_"Hurricane Irma should be making it was to Montressor with in the next 24 hours." _the weather man said on the unwatched TV. Outside the Arrow home Jim ,Delbert , and Alton were borading up windows. the other two houses had already been done and the Benbow so now it was the Arrow's turn. Delbert was sitting this one out from already falling off three latters and one roof top.

Inside Ariah , Amelia , Emma and Sarah were prepareing the Arrows full finishyed basement with everything they'd need. Flash lights , Clothes , food ,water , soda (recremended by Jim.) blankets things for the kids and Jim and delbert to do. "mama , mama!" four year old Crescent said running into the room in a state of excitement.

"Yes son what is it ? " "Uncle Delberts hanging off the roof. " "I thought he wasnt going up there!" emma said running out with the other not far behind. "See!" Crescent pointed to the far end of the house where Alton and Jim were trying to untangle his foot from the satelight dish cord.

"Derbert Doppler what on Montressor are you doing back up there?" "Oh just hanging around darling."n He sid fighting to keep his shirt down. "Daddy you look funny!" Maddie said pointing and laughing at there father. Emily there little blonde just staired wide eyed at her father while Benjamin shook is head.

Finally they got him down and he decided to stay down. "Is tha house safe now daddy?" Crescent asked as Alton came up to him. "I certainly hope so Crescent." he said smileing gently down to the four year old toddler.

"where's Rebecca?" He asked Amelia. "I suppose she's in the house darling." Amelia said to her husband. "Uh huh she is in uh uh her room!" Crescent somewhat sputtered. He did that when he got excited or just talk way to fast.

"Are we about ready to venture below?" Amelia asked once everyone was in. "I do believe we should." Delbert agreed looking out the window at the darkening sky. "Rebecca?" "coming papa!" She said coming down the stairs.

Just as Amelia had vowed before she as born her daughter would never wear pink. A hibbit of which she wished she could break Bethany from.

Once they all were down there each began to ace there things in the proper Area. the basement had three small bedrooms which really were doors with Beds inside where company could stay and one area a small kitchen that only had a stove top and a microwave and a mini fridge plus one bathroom they'd all have to share. Jim Ariah and JJ got one room. Delbert and his family got another and ofcourse the Arrows got the biggest room since it was there home.

Sarah had agreed to bunk with Scarlet and Bethany on some air matresses in the larger room. Since neither one of the two girl wanted to listen to Alton snore or Amelia talk in her sleep.

"Well uhh now what do we do?" Jim asked then Scarlet suggested "We could..play a game?" "Oh good idea.." Emma agreed. "Gin rummy!" Scarlet and Jim said at the same time. "What about the children ?" Sarah asked. "Dontcha worry mrs.H I gott 'em!" BEN said and all six kids eyes lite up.

"alright it's settled...shall we have teams?" Amelia asked. "Yeah since theres nine of us...but wait mom you dont have a partner?" "Oh yes I do Jim the best one...Morph!" the little blob came out of Sarah apron pocket and said happily . "deal the cards , deal the cards!"

"alright then. Lets play." they played for four hours. "Knock with two." Amelia said as she layed down her last cards. "Well thats the game." "i do suppose we need to get the Childeren to bed." Altyon said looking to his and Amelia's two ,that were slouching against the wall. "i believe your right dear." Amelia stood and picked up Crescent.

Alton followed behind her picking up Rebecca.

Lying in there bed Amelia and Alton could fit there toddlers between them and if it didnt work out there was a spare air matress , but both after getting a bath and there Pj's on layed fell fast asleep.

Amelia looked to see her husband had fallen asleep , but she couldnt so she got up to see who else might be awake.

"Dare!" "I dare you to...eat a whole can of tuna fish by your self!" "gross!" "what are you three tstill doing up? " Amelia asked Scarlet , Sarah and Bethany. "playing truth or dare. Aunt Sarah never played ." "Really Sarah?" "why I- I worked most of my teenage years in my fathers shop.." "You want inaunt amelia?" Alia smurked and said , "Sure let's play.."

**A/n okay if you got any truths or dares ya wanna see either write them in your review or PM them if ya dont want ppl seeing yet. be mindful there inna basement... it can get kinda boring there we had to go into one Because of a tornado... O.e SCARY business i'll tell ya. but it missed us soooo yay! pray for the victems of hurricane Irene...**


	12. it all comes back to you

**a/n ...yahh I own Nothing :"( but the story and my characters. **

"alright aunt Amelia...truth or dare?" "Dare!" "alright I...dare...you to hold THIS spider one entire minute. " "s-spider.. you dont have a SPIDER!" she yelped when Scarlet brough forth a big brown spider. "Oh come on mom you've beaten pirates , brought peace to waring nations fought procyons you CAN hold a spider."

"your right Beth..." she easily took the spider from Scarlets hand. "A-alright Scarlet your turn." "Truth." "Chicken! " "no , I'm just not dumb enough to say dare" "alright i gotta truth for you!"

Thinking it was some stupid childish thing Scarlet said , "Okay beth what ?" "Is it true you and Zach kissed on our voyage to Christmisia ? " "WHAT not cool!" "you did what oh just wait till your uncle find out!"

"Ugh Aunt Amelia that was like almost six years ago im 19 im not a little baby any more...you wont tell him will you?" "black mail." Amelia smurked. "Alright Bethany ?" "Dare!" I dare YOU to tell aunt Amelia about you and that Ecli boy!" "General Ecli's son? what about him? " "Uhhh nothing we're just friends." "Uh huh friends totally kiss one another" "We did not we didnt even kiss on the cheek ! Just shut up you!"

"We'll deal with that later Sarah your turn." "I know i'll regreat this but dare." "I dare you to dump potato salad on your head." "but ugh fine.." suddenly the lights flashed and came back on.

"OH MY GAH!" "what?" "t-the spider is g-gone." Amelia freaked out. "Oh no its not it's on your face" Bethany poiunted out. "ITS WHERE!" Amelia screamed . "dont wake every body up woman!" Scarlet said standing as Amelia began trying to swat it off without smaking herself. "!" "aunt Amelia shut up beofe you wake-" "what in the name of- amelia?" Alton said coming in the room.

"!" she said running up im in hestarics. He picked the spider off and threw it in the trash. He looked around Scarlet was rollling in the floor Bethany was shocked and Sarah had a bowl of potato salad on her head.

"i think you all best be going to sleep now." Alton said with a trace of humor in his deep voice. He practically carried Amelia back into there room . Both kids moved but went back into a deep sleep.

The next morning both parents woke up with there children trying to hog the bed. Alton woke up with Becca's feet in his face how she got over to his side he had no idea. Amelia woke up with Crescents hand over her nose. as sson as they moved each child off there face they woke up as there parents were dozing back off to sleep after being awake late the night before.

"Daddy!" Becca yelled in the first mates ear.

"Mooommmy!" Cres yelled at there captain mother. "what? " they both pretty much said at the same time. " "Good morning!" Rebecca said jumping off Alton on to Amelia. Her little knee going into Amelia ribs. And crescent gently shaking Alton that was just his way.

"what is it son?" "uh it's time to get up papa. " he bit his lip alittle bit of auburn hair falling into his face. "Ya want me up?" Alton smurked with his eyes still closed. "uh huh." Crescent never talk to people he didnt know and always sounded like he was shy.

alton looked at his wife whom Becca was feriously shakeing.

He mtion for them both to get off the bed. Amelia figured Rebecca just got bored settled back down to fall back to sleep. Suddenly Alton snapped her up into a bridal style hold.

Amelia looked wide eyed at her husband smaking his last time he carried her this way was there wedding. Well really with her in her limp looking form was on Treasure Planet. "come on dear we can't sleep our lives away..."No and I wouldn't want to." She smiled and kissed him.

Seven years later Crescent Arrow ran back into his house he had did it he scored the winning basket for there game! Sadly his parents had a meeting with the Navy Borad of directors and missed it. But it wasn't the first time , but he understood it was there jobs.

"Mama!" He shouted coming in to there home. "Yes Crescent what it is son?" "We won mama! " Not many things got him so excited but when he was it was pure excitement. "and geuss what else!" "what?" Amelia smiled at her 11 year old son. "I scored!" "You did?" "Yep the winning one!" "that's amazing Lee!"

"yeah wheres daddy and Becca?" "Becca is...i have no idea and your father is up stairs in the study." "Working?" "Im afraid so dear they dumped a new peace reform on his lap." "Oh.." "why dont you go up ther and tell him the good news..I'm sure he needs it." He smiled and knodded. Alton loved his son but the two were just alike so there relationship was testy. Crescent wasnt an over achiver like his father wasn't . both were smart capable people but didnt want to strive to be seen.

Unlike Amelia and Rebecca who both liked to out shine and be out spoken and get there ideas out there and also were two smart independent females.

"papa?" "Oh hello son." Alton said looking away from his papaer work. "Geuss what.." "what?" "we won." He smiled. "congrates son im proud of you." That was his favorite thing to hear from his parents. Esspecially his father.

"and uhh i scored the winning basket.." "thats amazing son!" Alton hugged his son. "mama said the navy dumped more work on ya." "that they did son that they did."

"something about a peace reform?" "Yes the procyons are trying to default there peace delagation with us and the borad wants us... me to try to come up with somthing for them to hand them before war breaks out...again." "Oh...that wouldnt be good." "No your mother and I would head back out to war."

He said rubbing his sore neck. Crescent was about to say something when Rebecca came into the room. "daddy!" "Yes Becca?" "uh well the church youth chrous is having a party tomorrow night then we're getting up and going to church sunday can I go daddy please?" "what did you motehr say?" "she said and I quote ' I don't mind Rebecca but you need to ask your father.' , and here I before you ask there will be parents there and it's goign to be at the gym at church."

"Alright." "thanks papa!" kissed his cheek and ran off probly to talk on the phone. "Atleast she isn't completely like Scar. " Scar had moved out a few years ago . and had married Zachary. Bethany was in colliage at Montressor univeristy to become a social worker for orphans. Ad worked about with adouption ageints.

"well I'm going to shower and go to bed papa." "good night Cres." After an hour Amelia brought him some coffee. "what have you come up with my love? " "a sore neck and strained eyes."

"We'll come up with something. We'll be alone tomorrow for a little while. " She smiled Crescent had a game and Rebecca had a party. "good." He said smiling. they kissed and she said , "Come on to bed love it's late." "Alright I will darling." With that he stood and looked at a family portait of him , Amelia and the four kids about six years ago.

"i miss thouse times." He said and walked on out turning out the light.

**a/n whoo hoo fort ime jumps now its going to get interesting :D Back to the stars we go!**


	13. news

**a/n ...that is all. **

A few weeks later Amelia was out to the doctor's and Alton had to watch the kids and work on the peace reform. "give it back Rebecca!" Crecent shouted.

"Make me !" "Ugh now! you runt!" "RUNT?" with that Alton herd the sound of two pre-teen bodies hitting the hardwood floor , Becca had tackled her brother.

"da-" "shut up cry baby. Be a man!" Alton knew he'd better get up and stop them before the entire house was detroyed. they we're yelling for much to even hear Alton coming down the stairs.

"what are you two doing!" He demanded. "He started it daddy!" "Me? who stole my journal?" "your diary you mean? " "Its not a diary!" "Will you two just please knock it off." alton said pinching the bridge of nose.

"Sorry...daddy" Rebecca said getting off Crescent. "Yes papa.." "Very good . now go find something to do till your mother gets home." He smiled slightly.

About two hours afterward Amelia came in. "Where's your father? " "He's up stairs?" Rebecca said looking up from her ipod. "Still ?" "Yes mum." Crescent said looking up from his book.

"Alton ?" "In here." she entered in a much more lightened mood than she had earlier that morning. both kids had inherited amelia's hate for Doctors.

no matter what Alton said they still disliked them and the kids check ups were coming up. "alton...may we talk?" "Well ofcourse dear ? " "Alton I'm-" "Mum , Papa General Ecli is at the door!" Crescent shouted interupting Amelia.

She rolled her eyes 'Ecli! _he always has the worst timeing!'_ "Captain ,First lieutenant." He said whe nthey came in knoding to both in turn. "whats this about Ecli?" Alton asked sitting down on the couch. "Arrow seems you wont be needing to write a peace reform any longer... We need you for something esle."

"the procyons reconsidered?" Amelia hoped. "No ma'am im afraid not , you know them better than anyone else Smollet. Instead they have lanched an all out war against us." Both Alton and Amelia gasped. It had been nearly thirty years since a war with the procyons. "i'm here to hand you these." He handed both sheets of paper.

"Draft papers.." Amelia mumbled looking up to her husband then to Everette. "I-I can't." "has becoming a mother made you forget the protical of the Navy , Captain? " "No but...Alton..and i are having a baby." The whole room got akwardly quite. "W-we are?" "yes we are." "Well then I suppose you can't Amelia , but you still must Alton." The joy Alton felt in his heart vanised when he said that.

"But.." He looked over to his wife this ment she'd be alone with the kids for who knows how long.

"i'll be fine darling." she said touching his arm. "Well uh Congrates and i'll see you tomorrow morning Arrow!" Everette said standing up and walking out.

"A baby..at our age?" amelia said after a moment of slience.

"I think it'll be fine my dear. After all both our spieces live to be atleast 100." "That is true.."

Hepulled her close. "i think now we'd best tell the childern ?" He whispered in her ear. "do you think they'd even notice?" "After a little while yes."

"Rebecca? Crescent?" She called.

"Yeah mum?" Becca said coming into the room. with her brother trailing behind rubbing his arm and glaring at Becca's back.

"Kids we have something we need to tell you." "Crescent's adoupted!" "no! Ofcourse not! thats nothing to joke about Rebecca!" "sorry mum." "Rebecca's not my sister there was a hospital switch and I accually have a nicer sister?"

"no Crescent." "oh okay then what mum." "the two of you are going to have a little brother or sister." Rebecca laughed lightly , "your joking right?" "No I'm afraid she's not."

"uhhh wow..well as long as its not a girl! " Crescent said. "Well as long as it aint a boy!" "the baby will be what it shall be." Amelia said chuckeling. the Crescent caught sight of Altons draft papers. "your leaving?" He asked looking at his father.

"I-I have to son ." Alton couldnt look into his childern's eyes. "B-but papa you can't!" "Rebecca sweet heart I have to...It's a draft."

"but mama. I'll be fine." "W-what is you don't come back!" Rebecca said her brown eyes lining with tears. "I'll be back sweetheart. I promise you both that."

Both knodded and hugged him , "When do you leave papa?" "In the morning." Rebecca hugged him tighter. this would be the first time they weren't with there father for such a long time.

Eventually she let go and they went up to bed. "I'm going to miss you." "and i'll miss you my love." amelia and alton sat on there couth watching the fire cackle in the fireplace. Wondering and worrying about the days ahead.

**A/n yes another baby ... I had ppl tell me they loved the babies so I thought why not ? :D thank CaptainAmeliaGirl for helping me out! :D **


	14. MIA

**a/n i own nothing...sadly...wish i own TReasure Planet :P**

The day Alton left for war was one of the hardest days of the familys life. Especialy Rebecca whom always got her way with her papa.

He was her best friend. Her and Amelia got along but her's was Crescent , though none of there parents made differents or not major differences.

That morning Rebecca had tried again to talk him into staying. "please papa dont leave! Y-you dont gotta." "Becca love if I didnt have to then I most deffently wouldn't"

"but I'll miss you.." "and i'll miss you sweet heart but i have to...it's an order from the queen- " "doesnt the queen care we're a family? That your a father?"

"Rebecca...orders are orders , you'll understand one day"

that had been a month ago since then they had gotten weekly letters from him , but they haddn't the week before nor anything this week. But Amelia said that sometimes when they moved station to station it was hard to write but secreatly she was worried it wasn't like him not to say something.

the there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" Crescent yelled from the living room. "Mr. Ecli? " Crescent said confused as standing there was General Everette Ecli who was suppose to be with his father.

"Er...son may I speak wiht your mother? " "yeah..just a sec." He ran up stair to get Amelia. "Everette?" Atfirst he didnt pay much attention to her then he finally looked at her. "" "whats wrong?" "Mrs. Arrow im Sorry..." "About?" "Your husband...he's went MIA."

"n-no t-that can't be..""Im sorry ma'am but we're doing all we can to locate them." But Amelia was to hurt and zoned out to hear what he was saying. "mum?" the sound of her daughter voice found her on the floor alone. "Mum whats wrong?" "where's Ecli?" "H-he left mum." "your fathers-he's- he's went missing."

"No!" Rebecca practically yelled. Crescent tried to comfort his sister by putting a hand on her shoulder but she ran up the stairs slamming her door. "m-mum.." "He's gone." "no he's only missing you know dad he'll do anything to get back to us."

"I know son..I know." she looked up to her brave son and hugged him.

Some where 2 days away by light ship on the planet , Procyon, Alton was waking up in a jail cell. "what happen? .. Everette ? Charlie? ""Yeah?" "Everette what happen?" "I dunno..." "i feel like I have a rockatairian standing on my foot!" Charlie stevens said glareing at Alton. "sorry...where are we?" "you'd like to know that wouldn't you ? "

the three men looked at the cell door and what they seen shocked them. "Whoa i'm seeing double. " "Even..Even Ecli?" "Brother?" "Well lets see what we have here ... hmm my twin brother ...his childhood best friend...and another whom I have no idea who is. Nor care."

"your a procyon?" Everette asked his brother whom was suppose to have died years ago when Avery did. "h-how?" "i was captured with Avery used for information ... Old Avery stuck it tough never told thhewhat they wanted to hear...No matter what they did.."

Alton looked down to the ground , that was his brother alright."Even if it cost him his life. but me I told 'em at they needed and here I am one of there highest ranks Admerals."

" can't believe you! Betraying your impiar like that! And Avery ! " Everette shouted to his twin. "You haven't changed a bit Everette...Now Alton here has. gotta wife anndtwo kids is it?" "you stay away from my wife!And my childern" Alton said standing up.

"temper , temper Alton." "what do you want from us Even!" "nothing much brother just the pass code for the RLS Interprise." The _Interprise_ was where all the Navy top secret things were held...if a procyon got there hands on it... "and if we don't?"

"this." Suddenly he grabed Alton's arm and twisted it behind his back till they all could hear his shoulder crack. "D-don't tell him anything Everette I uhg-" "Oh shut up! which is it going to be Everette , you have two day to decide or Arrow here gets to see his brother alot quicker." He pushed Alton down. And left. "you okay Arrow?" "Besides the fact my shoulder dislocated peachy Charlie."

Crescent looked around his house it seemd as if a dark cloud had covered the once happy home.

He could hear his mother crying in there bedroom his sister had locked her door not wanting to be disturbed. "I've gotta find him!" His said allowed to no ran off to his room and packed lightly and left a note telling his mother not to worry. and slid one under his sisters door. Which caused her open it.

"whats this?" "did you read it? " "No.." "I'm leaving." "TO WHERE?" "Shussh!" he covered her mouth. "I'm going to procyon to find dad. I dont trust Ecli something wasnt right." "i wanna go." "no you need to stay here with mom ." "but-" no buts Becca." "I'm older than you!" "Becca please." ""Okay...please Crescent...be carful...and find papa."

"i will sis."They hugged and she watched him leave out her window. After she seen him borad the ferry to the docking station she went into her mothers room just as she had been told.

"Mum! Mum!" "Rebecca whats wrong?" "Crescents gone! H-He left this!" After reading it Amelia got up and went to the phone to call Jim to see if he could help put out a serch party for her son. "good luck brother..." She whisperd and followed her mother down stairs to wait on Jim.

**a/n ooh jeeze well at least you know Alton's alive...but for how lon O.e **


	15. home again

**a/n i own nothing...sadly...wish i own TReasure Planet :P**

"what are we to do."charlie asked as the time was ticking away today was there last day to decide weather Alton or the _Interprise _was more important. Charlie being a rookie was scared out of his young mind.

"Everette you can't give up the _Interprise." "_Alton I can't let him kill you." "you'd be willing to die for the sake of the Navy? " "not willing...but sometimes you have to take 's just my family-"

"you have a family? ""Yes i have a wife and three soon to be four children."Alton looked down the groundworrying what would become of his family if he died. "Dad?" "Crescent?" alton looked up from his current poistion and seen his son standing behind some creates. "Crescent what in the world are you doing here son?"

"Getting you papa." "How'd you find us?" "Easy would you believe not many Rockatairians are in the intersteller navy? so I simply found out where you were taken from and went to the closest prision camp there."

"smart boy you got there Arrow." Everette said coming up behind him . "Mr. Ecli w-what are you doing in there you told us-what?" "My brother must have went to your place.." "hows your mother?" "probably mad as heck at me."

"im sure shes not son , but you shouldn't be here. you could-" "i know papa but i could wait around on your to save your self." he smurked and began to pick the lock.

soon he had the lock un-done and his father and company free. He hugged his father. "good work son! charlie this is my son Crescent Lee." "pleasure to met you sir!" Crescent said as they shook hands. "Same to you young master Arrow." "Come now we need to get out of here." Everette said motioning for them to follow.

Once they were outside they knew they only had to get there skooner and they'd be out of there. Suddenly something snatched Charlie. The two supirior officers didnt seem to much notice. "papa?" "what is it Cres ? " "wheres Charlie?" "Only right here." Even came out of the shadows with Charlie in hand and threw him back to the others. "finish them." he said to a guard and walked away.

all four looked around they were surrounded. Thankfully Everette had snatched them some flintlocks before they left the camp. "Crescent I need you to have my back son , can you do that." He said handing him a flintlock. "Yes sir!" He beamed and got serious. His father was trusting him to have his back and accually shoot an enemy.

things got crazy after that the men all shot and accually shot a few. Everything was good till alton got cornerd while they caught Crescent extreamly busy.

"Dad!" He shouted once he seen his father hit the ground. "there retreating!" charlie said excitedly when the procyons realized they were shooting more then just any Navy officers. Then he seen Arrow. He knelt down beside Crescent. alton was fully consious and had been shot just below the rib cage. "d-dad." "i'm fine Crescent don't worry."

"C'mon lets get him to the ship before they try again." Everette said as he went down to pick up his childhood bestfriend and Charlie got the other side"Besure to put pressure on it or the bleeding will increase.. Crescent shouted to them and followed them to take care of his father.

One back to Montresor spaceport University hospital Crescent alled his mother. "Hello ?" "Mum!" "Crescent Lee Arrow where in eitherium are you!"

"Mum settle down im at the hospital with papa." "your father?" "y-yes...h-he's hurt mum bad..." Crescent had never felt so guilty in his young 11 year old life.

It didnt take Amelia long to get to the hospital where her son was out in the hallway. He stood and she pulled him into a tight hug."don't you EVER do that to me again." she said pulling him away and inspecting him.

"that was Everette's twin borther who told us papa was gone mama not Everette." Evertte steped over to her. "How is he?" "Last time I'd seen him ..." He looked down at crescent and Amelia understood he wasnt well.

After alittle while after Everette went to join his family Crescent looked to his mother. "I-its my fauly mama!" "what do you mean Crescent?" "I-i was suppose to help papa have his back and i got foolish and big tear were draining from the young boys eyes. He blamed himself.

Amelia brushed some of the hair out of her sons eyes. "Sweetheart no matter what you could have done I'm sure you did your best." "Papa probably mad at me he'll never forgive me!"

"Sweetheart. it's not your fault your father would never feel that way. He loves you as i love you." Cresent just knodded he knew she was right. Amelia prayed hard that her husband would be alright as she placed a hand on her abdomen. 'Please Alton be Alright... be alright..."

"Mrs. Arrow?" "Yes?" "We meet again." "we do doctor h-how is he ? " "he's going to pull through painfully but he'll pull through we had to fix alot of damaged organs from the burning of the laser. "I understand.." "you may see him , and so may your son."

she knodded and motioned for Crescent to follow her. Once in room 266 they seen he was still asleep from the anasisia. Amelia rubbed his hand and he droggily woke up. "a-amelia? " "alton." "where's Crescent and Rebecca ?" "Becca's at home she'll be here soon." "I'm right here papa. " Crescent said coming to the side of his bed with his ears flat.

"Whats wrong son." "I'm sorry papa I tried." "i know you did son. And thats what counts. you can succeed every single time son you'll lern that." the he laied back as Rebecca came in. "Daddy!" "Rebecca. " she hugged him. "your going to be alright?" "i will be thanks to your brother. Taking care of me." with that he gently smiled and layed back and feel alseep knowing he was back with his family.

_**a/n okay crappy ending but what eve's :D **_


	16. enough with the fat jokes

**a/n i own nothing...sadly...wish i own TReasure Planet :P**

Bethany took a week off from colleage and came to stay with her parents to help Amelia out after Alton was injured. But after a month alton was finally back to him self and trying to keep up with Amelia who was now six months into her expectency. "Well kids what would you all like to do after church this morning ? " Amelia asked as they got in the carriage to leave for church that sunday morning.

"how about a movie? Or a trip to the mall?" Rebecca asked and Crescent quickly agreed. "the mall I can handle , but you two may go into a movie while we're there." Both kids did alittle cheer.

Once in the church all the ladies swarmed Amelia with questions on her health and the baby questions like ' what are you going to name it ?' 'whats its gender?' 'have you had a babyshower yet?' Amelia just smiled and answered each question in turn , but then came mrs. Fisherbottom. She was a nice older lady but always thought she knew best at _everything_. She was a plump woman with brown hair with gray hilights from age and she was the preachers wife.

"Have you been eating well?" "Yes ma'am." "has that husband of your been keeping an eye on you ? " "As always Ms. Fisherbottom. " "Very good." then the ladies all began to talk about there expieriances with there childern.

alton was talking with the men of the church about the war and his injury. "Well thank the Lord your still with us Alton." "Yes sir."

All the girls were talking to Rebecca then came what Crescent called Rebecca's stalker. What ever Rebecca done for thought was cool this girl went and done it. Her name was Cortney . But Rebecca had no promblem with it , so neither did Alton or Amelia.

But one problem Crescent had with , other than she stalked his sister , was she had a _big _crush. Not only was it obvious but she practically told everyone she did.

After church the four went home and changed and went off to the mall. The kids was gonna see Star Track 21001 about the hunderenth re-make of the originalAfter the movie.

Wehn the movie was about over Amelia and Alton went to stand to wait for there Rebecca and Crescent came up to them they went a stood in a food court line amelia was hungery and tired of getting things from the vending machine.

Once ther a little boy from behind her tugged on Amelia's shirt sleeve and asked rather loudly as most little one's do . "Excuse me?" "Yes something I can help you with?" "your fat...did ya know that?" Amelia knew he wasn't trying to be rude he didnt look older than 4 or 5.

"umm well ..." Aemlia didnt know weather to laugh or lash out. "Oh my goodness i'm so sorry." a woman much younger than ameliaprobably closer to Scarlets age came up . "It's alright." Amelia smiled but on the inside she was kinda biteing nails.

As the woman walked away scolding her son and awnsering his many questions Amelia turned back to her family who all looked as if they were about to faint from holding there breaths to keep from laughing. "If...word. about this a promise to kill you all. She said flatting her ears. altno put his arms around her and said , "It's alright darling."

"i'm fat." "no your not." "dont tell me im not alton it's my body." "Come on lets get you something to eat."

"...okay..." "think she wants a salad?" Rebecca whispered to her brother. both giggled as they went up to the counter. "Betcha she will." Crescent whispered back. "Yes I want one plate of won ton soup , mongolion beef and a salad please."

"you were right." she whisperd to her brother.

they decieded since it was after lunch and they had church that night they'd go home since Amelia needed a nap. she took one everyday and you didnt want to see her if she didnt.

"that was wrong of you two." alton said after Amelia had gone to bed. "What was papa?" Rebecca asked. "Talking about your mother like you did today." "oh...you uh herd that." Crescent said flinchingif Alton herd it then Amelia mot deffently did. "Yes I did and althoughit was true you needn't talk about her. It's not her fault."

"Yes papa.." "Sorry papa.." "now run along and do teen things while momzilla sleeps." he winked and went into the study to work on paper work .

"Betcha i can beat you at a race on my surfer!"Rebecca said to Crecsent. "Your on!" Both raced outside and got there surfers.

**a/n okay i needed alittle comedy (thanks to captainameliagirl who come up with the fat part) if you have any ideas ya wanna throw at me go ahead :D **


	17. this means war november

**a/n i own nothing...but the ppl not in the original story... This is the next to last chapter I know sad... Flamer: yay! Me: Hey! -pours water on the flamer- haha took care of that! anyways on with the story xD**

Amelia and Alton were at the Doctors. with all the commotion they haddn't had time to really find out what the baby was of couerse this time they wanted to be surprised but they needed to know her due date Which they had found out was November 21st.

"I still hate these doctors!" she huffed as they left the office. "Honey if I could count how many times I have herd that and got ten dollers for every time be rich." Alton laughed.

"Make jokes all you want dear heart." She smiled as he pulled her into a warm kiss. "Believe me I will." she slapped his chest jokeingly.

"Well now my dear husband comes the fun part .." "Whats that love?" "Picking out four names." "Four?" "Well a boy and girl first and middle. And since I named Crescent hy dont you pick the boy name his time ? " "hmmmm Jordon Ryver." "hmmm I like it...alright for a girl I pick...November Legacy . " "November ?" "Yes it is the month we married in , the month she , if a girl , would be born in and the month the _Legacy _first set sail. "

"Maske sense darling thats it then November Legacy or Jordon Ryver." "that it is-" "Mum! pa-" Crescent voice was herd then a rather loud boom. Both Adults rushed into there home. "oooh crap.." they herd Rebecca say before opening there kitchen door. all over the kitchen was what looks like peas. "what in the ethirum happened in here ?"

"_Your _son thought you cooked caned peas in the microwave!" Rebecca said whipeing green peas from her brown eyes. "son you _never_ put aluminum in a micro-wave." Alton said helping his son up. "you lucky it didnt catch on fire." "with all due respect papa I know that now."

"now you two clean this up and your selve's up." "why do I have to!"Rebecca yelled. "you should have been watching your brother. " "He's old enough mum!" "Rebecca don't talk back to your mother now go...Both of you." "I'm always taking the blame for _him_...Ugh!" Becca shouted. "Me it you always making messs Rebecca!" "Don't call me by my full name Crescent!" "That's not your _full _name! Rebecca Essense is!"

"Hush that both of you!" Amelia snapped walking out of the room rubbing her temples. They both looked at Alton hopeing there father could help them out but not this time. He just shrugged and followed out where Amelia had just went. "i dont know how i ended up with _you_ as a little brother!" "I guess the same way I got stuck with _you_ for a sister!" He yelled back.

"Oh! shut up Lee!" "you started first Becca!" She threw her wet rag at him. "Hey!" He threw it back at her. She took her entire bucket and dumped on him. "there your clean now." she smurcked until he took the hose on the sink and sprayed her with it. Alton opened the door with Amelia beside him. Neither one said a word but looked at one another confounded looks.

suddenly Crescent slipped andthe sprayer pointed right at thier parents. both kids got dealthy quite as both of there parentsshook off the water from the bodies. "you...realize..this means war ?" Amelia said with a playful smurk on her lips.

"Really?" Becca said shocked. "Ofcourse your father and I can let you do that. But not in the house ofcourse...dry up the water in here and meet us in the back lawn in percisly 10 minutes. Before he left Alton turned back to his childern and said ,"And change into old clothsthings might get dirty."

All four were out back Amelia and Alton on one side and the kids on the other. Bucket sprawled out on both sides woth equil places to hide. "alright this is a go until you can any more." Amelia called. fist player to stop there team looses. On your marks get set...get wet!" she shouted. Before long both partes were soaked to the skin as they were in there swimming atair.

Finally all four just dropped. After a few moments Amelia stood up and loookd at the kids. both stood up and she turned around for a moment to pick up a hose the she herd "Candid pile." and alton moun. and looked to see both kids and jumped right on top of her unsespecting husband.

"Alright , Alright get off me." he said trying to push them off. "what was that papa?" "I'll make you think what was that!" He said and grabbed them both up as he stood up. "Ugh papa can...breath..." Crescent said. "Here Alton i think you could use abit of help."

Amelia said tickleing crescent and taking him from her husband practically tackleing him carfully to the ground. Well more like he hit the ground she pinned him down still tickleing him. "no so tough now are ya boy?" she smirked. "mum...mum...please...I.." he couldnt stop laughing. Eventually she let him go and stood up.

"t-thank you." "now you two get ready for dinner." "Yes mum!" "Yes mum!" "dont copy me loser!" "I didnt!"

Amelia and Alton smiled at there two fussing kids and looked at one another and kissed. this was what family was suppose to be like.


	18. Light up the sky

**a/n i own nothing**

Three months went by and time or the baby to be born. Rebecca waited out side the hospital door as there grandparents came up. "how is everything?" Breatris asked as she sat next to Rebecca. "We dont know yet Grandma." "has your mothers parents gotten here yet?" "No Grandpa." Crescent replyed and countinued "they said they wont till tomorrow" "and Scarlet and Bethany ?" "Bethanys stuck in traffic and Scarlets stuck at the academy till tomorrow due to weather."

"How long has she been in there?" "about five hours."Rebecca said looking up at the old clock.

After about two hours alton came out to see the Hawkins , his parents and Emma all out there."Well Son whats the news ?" Alvester asked."Just a few minor problems but we're fine." He smiled. And looked at Rebecca and Crescent and motioned for them to come in.

they followed him into the room to see Amelia holding a bundle in her arms. the blanet was-pink. "a sister?" Rebecca looked excited Crescent's hopes died. amelia moved her blanket back from her little face. she looked just like Amelia.

"She looks alittle blue ?" Crescent said quitely . "thats from her being sorta grayish from the rockatairian you all here darker. " Amelia explained. "so shes fine ?" Rebecca asked wanting to be reasured.

"Almost..she's inhertited your fathers heart but her chances of a normal lifestyle are 20 times better than they were with your father." both knodded . "Would one of you like to hold her?" alton asked. Rebecca knodded first and Alton took her from Amelia and handed her to Rebecca.

"w-whats her name mum?" Crescent asked walking to his mum's beside. "November Legacy." She smiled. Both her and Alton looked at one another and smiled all three childern together. both enjoyed the quite serinety of the moment for it wouldnt last long

Three months later amelia and Alton woke up to the sound of two kids fighting and the baby cry. "why do I feel like this has happened before?" Amelia laughed. "I haven't a clue." then a song came on the radio.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
>Never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>

_And rain falls angry on the __tin roof__  
>As we lie awake in my bed.<br>You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
>My love is alive - not dead.<br>Tell me that we belong together.  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
><em> 

_  
>And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.<br>I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your...<br>I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>

_The greatest fan of your life.  
>...greatest fan of your life<em>

"Lovely song is it not?" amelia asked him. "It is but I know something lovelier." "Oh ? And..what would that be ?" "well you ofcourse." "Oh stop."she slapped his arm. Then Rebecca came in with the baby. "This! Is yours." she handed Nova off to her father. "er..thank you." "No thank you needed just your premission for me to drop Crescent off in the middle of space on some for saken planet!"

"Not granted." Alton said smurking. "Ugh well If something dont change with him im gonan go nuts!" She shouted and stomped off. "And if she doesnt hurry up and stop those teenage temper tantrums im going nuts." Amelia said rubbing her temples. November began to coo which was something she didnt do often she was a quite baby hardly making a sound.

amelia and Alton knew that raising this one would be an interesting time...one they were ready for.

**a/n hhhheres the ending :D ready for the fourth...yes I said fourth :) and heres the song I named the stary after. **

_**You're making choice to live like this,  
>And all of the noise,<br>I am silence.  
>We already know how it ends tonight,<br>You run in the dark through a firefight.  
>And I would explode just to save your life,<br>Yeah I would explode.**_

_**Let me light up the sky,  
>Light it up for you.<br>Let me tell you why,  
>I would die for you.<br>Let me light up the sky.**_

_**I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
>They're all coming down since I've found you.<br>I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
>I run in the dark looking for some light,<br>And how will we know if we just don't try,  
>We won't ever know.<strong>_

_**Let me light up the sky,  
>Light it up for you.<br>Let me tell you why,  
>I would die for you.<strong>_

_**Let me light up the sky,  
>Light it up for you.<br>Let me make this mine,  
>I'll ignite for you.<strong>_

_**Let me light up the sky,  
>Just for you tonight.<br>Let me help you fly,  
>Cause you won't have time.<br>To cover your eyes,  
>Get your disguise,<br>They won't ask you why,  
>They just watch you die.<strong>_

_**And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
>So you play this part,<br>And the show goes on.  
>But you've come this far with a broken heart,<br>Yeah you've come this far,  
>And you're broken.<strong>_

_**Let me light up the sky,  
>Light it up for you.<br>Let me tell you why,  
>I would die for you.<br>Let me light up the sky,  
>(Let me light up the sky)<br>Light it up for you.  
>(Light it up fot you)<br>Let me make this mine,  
>(Let me make this mine)<br>I'll ignite for you,  
>(I'll ignite for you)<strong>_

_**Let me light up the sky,  
>Light it up for you.<br>Let me tell you why,  
>I would die for you.<strong>_

_**And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
>But you've come this far with a broken heart.<br>And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
>But you've come this far and you're broken...<strong>_

_**Let me light up the sky,  
>Let me light up the sky.<strong>_


End file.
